Shima Takahiro
Shima Takahiro is a participant in the Liar Game Tournament. His nickname is Young Jump. Appearance and Personality He is young looking, wears a T-shirt with "Young Jump" on it, and has black hair. He does not have much confidence in his abilities, but shows that he is very eloquent and well spoken as proven in Round IV. Although he was just carrying out orders, he did so very well, which also shows that he has (somewhat) good acting abilities. Plot Round IV Qualifier Shima was one of the two infected in the Pandemic Game, along with Makizono Kazuya. He was able to pass through to the next round as a player. Round IV Starting the game with no allies whatsoever, Shima had managed to find two chairs for himself in the Strategy Time at the beginning of the game. When Akiyama Shinichi's group abstained from voting in the 6th period, one the group's member, Akagi Kouta, managed to find a chair. This chair was one of the two chairs found by Shima during the Strategy Time, and therefore he was eliminated in the 7th period. During the 12th voting period, Yokoya Norihiko, who at the time was using trash medals to buy votes from Gaya, noticed something unusual about the numver of votes, specifically the same narrow margin with every election (10:8 to Yokoya). At this point it is revealed by Solario that a fourth power has risen: the Gaya Alliance, and that the leader behind this alliance is Shima. Solario continues to explain, from the beginning, how the Alliance came to be. During this explanation it is shown that after he became a Gaya, Shima went around contacting the other Gaya. He told them about how they could cheat both Yokoya's group and Harimoto's group out of all their medals. Shima strategizes that if all the Gaya split the votes by a narrow margin (10:8) then both groups would become desperate and try to buy a lot of votes to ensure at least 1 vote advantage over the other group. He also reasons that if the gap were too big (14:4) then the side with only 4 votes would give up on buying votes, and the side with 14 votes would be satisfied and stop giving out medals. Finally, Shima explains to his fellow Gaya how they were tricked by both Harimoto and Yokoya with "trash medals". With this strategy, Shima claims the role as leader and starts to instruct every Gaya as to who to vote for. During the 14th period, Yokoya confirms his suspicions that the Gaya were working together. The members of Yokoya's group investigate the matter, and they both agree that Shima is the leader of the Alliance. Yokoya, in disbelief, decides to take a look for himself. He finds Shima talking to someone, hidden by a tree branch. This person is revealed to be none other than Akiyama, revealing that the entire Alliance was as organization created by Akiyama, using Shima as a dummy leader. After Yokoya discovers this, Leronira explains that Akiyama had formed the Alliance way back in the 6th period, when he and his group began abstaining from voting. In the 7th period, after Shima fell into the Gaya ranks, he was frustrated at the turn of events. At this point, Akiyama approached him and offered him a way to be saved, as long as Shima did whatever he said. Akiyama gave Shima 2 medals from each player of his group (Nao, Akagi, Yasukawa and himself) and then presented the idea of the Gaya Alliance. With these medals, Shima would profit no matter which member of Akiyama's group won, and as a result would do anything to ensure Akiyama's group won. In this explanation, it is shown that everything Shima told the Gaya, such as the idea behind trash medals, was all thought up by Akiyama. Shima is instructed to create the Alliance and structure it specifically so that every Gaya will take his lead, with him at the very top, as opposed to an organization of mutual aid. At first Shima believes he is unable to perform such a task, but Akiyama reassures him that is simple, as long as he explains it perfectly. This proves to be successful and the Gaya Alliance was officially established. By the end of the 14th period, none of the Gaya were given any medals, and Shima instructed the Alliance to abstain from voting in the 14th voting period, stating that abstaining would make both Yokoya's and Harimoto's groups grow impatient and much more willing to give them their winner's medals. This, as well, was under Akiyama's instructions. Still abstaining from votes, the Gaya started to question Shima at the end of 18th period as Mikamoto Mika was eliminated from the game. With no solid explanation defending his case, Shima makes up the story that the chair eliminated in the 18th voting period was one of Akiyama's chairs, but Akiyama had stolen one of Harimoto's chairs earlier in the same period. This was a lie, with the reality being that Yokoya had once again betrayed Harimoto. Shima, along with the rest of the alliance, were present at the 19th voting period. Because of this, Yokoya won the election with a massive 14 votes (4 members from Yokoya's group + the entirety of the Gaya Alliance). Since none of the dealers had any clue as to why Yokoya won the election, Kurifuji went over the recordings of the game, revealing that during the 19th period Yokoya approached Shima and revealed that he knew everything. Yokoya then offered Shima 4 of his own medals, under the condition that Shima instructs the entire Gaya Alliance to vote for Yokoya. After the 19th voting period, Akiyama confronted Shima about the results of the recent election. Shima lies and says that the Gaya were getting out of control and he decided to let them have a change of pace by voting. He also said that between Harimoto and Yokoya, the latter was the one to vota for as they were already losing. Shima finishes off by saying he would ensure that the Alliance boycott the next election. However, when the time came for the 20th voting period, the entire Alliance was present to vote, showing that Shima had betrayed Akiyama. As the 23rd and final period was coming to a close, Leronira reveals that when Shima created the Alliance, he had every member gather up their trash medals so that they were able to determine who the final winners were. With this, they discovered that Yokoya and Harimoto were to be the winners of their respective groups. At this point, Shima redistributes the trash medals so that all members of the Alliance have one of each trash medal. Shima collects the remaining trash medals, claiming that they may come in handy when settling possible conflict on the battlefield. However this was just a lie, and in reality Shima gave all the trash medals to Akiyama in exchange for 2 medals from each member of Akiyama's group. These trash medals were very important to Akiyama's final strategy. Because of Shima's betrayal, he gained no money at the end of the game. Revival Round III Shima is put in group B of the third revival round. He stands around the room waiting for the dealer when Yokoya claims that he knows the rules of the game. Shima is among the players who laugh at his claim, thinking that Yokoya is getting desperate. Rabelais then walks into the room and confirms Yokoya's claims, and Shima is extremely shocked. Shima ends up winning the revival round and proceeds onto the next round. Round V Shima stands around the room at the site of the fifth round. When Nao asks players of group B about what happened during their game, Shima warns Nao that it is not a good idea to antagonize Yokoya as he knows all about the Liar Game and its tricks. When Yokoya claims that this round would be the tournament's finals, Shima has a worried look on his face. When Artier walks in and confirms that the fifth round would be the final round, Shima is extremely shocked, and causes an uproar alongside the other players. After playing the Collective Ghostleg Lottery, Shima is assigned player number 2. He goes up to be bid on in the Human Auction after Kashiki Yuuya, but after standing silently until the last minute Shima was not bid on. In a flashback, it is shown that Shima became Yokoya's lapdog after he had proven that he knew everything about the Liar Game Tournament. Shima watched in shock as Yokoya and Akiyama both fought for Nao. Category:Characters Category:Manga Category:Round IV Category:Round IV Qualifier Category:Round V Category:Revival Round III